One More Time
by xpaper-starsx
Summary: AU- After learning where he's really from, Loki gets upset and ends up on Midgard without any clue who he is. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of the story lines or characters beside my OC's, anything Marvel related rightfully belongs to them. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_Loki has just learned that he isn't Odin's real son. Odin explains the story to Loki then after the two argue, Odin falls into the Odinsleep. The guards take the king away, leaving Loki in the chamber, alone. _

After all these years of lies, I finally learn the truth. _How could he? _How could he keep this from me, from everyone, except Mother? After the millions of times that she told me she loved me, how could she not have told me? Father- no, I can't even call him that now… _That man _raised me as his own, with intentions of using me. Why… WHY? Why didn't he do it sooner? Just give me up to my own kind? I can't stand this… this man who I've known as my father my entire life.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!" _With a yell, he collapsed on his knees, tears stinging his eyes. The amount of information was too much for him.

"Loki? Brother, are you alright? I heard your scream from down the corridor…" Said Thor, his _adoptive _brother. "Oh, look who came to save the day! _The God of Thunder. _Thor, the perfect son!" said Loki, still kneeling on the ground with scorn dripping from his voice. "I don't understand what you're getting at, brother…" said Thor. "DON'T CALL ME THAT." interrupted Loki. "Call you what? My brother?" asked Thor. "That's right, _you don't know,_" said Loki with a mischievous smile, slowly getting up, "I'm not your brother, in fact, we aren't even _slightly _related! I was taken by your father-""Our father!" Thor interjected; "to be raised as his own, all for peace between Jotunheim and Asgard!" said Loki, now screaming at Thor. "No… you're my brother, blood-related or not. Everything will be okay, we'll sort this out. Just please calm down." "Yes everything will be okay, OKAY FOR YOU! There's nothing wrong with you, there never could be, you're the perfect one and you know it! Ever since we were little you were treated differently than I, Mother and Father loved you more than me. Everyone did! I wanted to be just like you, but I was always left in your shadow. _I resented you Thor. _ You had everything… I. Had. Nothing. Nothing!" Loki was furious; he walked passed Thor before he could reply. He headed straight to the Bifrost, not saying a word to anyone. "Loki? Loki! Stop it, what are you planning to achieve by storming off?" asked Thor, running after Loki. "Don't you get it by now? I'm going back, back where I belong." Not stopping, he told the gatekeeper to get him to Jotunheim. "I won't allow this. You must stop now." said Thor, now blocking the path. "And what will you do if I don't?" Loki spat threateningly. "Whatever I must."

Loki had his staff in hand and swung at Thor with all his might, knocking him down. "I need to do this, brother. I have to." With that, he went into the dome. "I do not wish to fight, I only think about your safety. You're angry and are making rash decisions that you will regret." said Thor, with Mjolnir now in hand. "Don't stop me Thor; this won't end well for you or me." Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder and turned him around. "Look at me; you can't go through with this." Loki swatted his hand away, "I don't need your help!" He punched Thor in the jaw, making his stumble. "Fight me! You coward!" yelled Loki. Thor took Mjolnir and aimed it at Loki. Thor threw the hammer as hard as he could into Loki's stomach, knocking him into the gatekeeper making him turn the key inside the raised lock, opening the wrong portal. Loki got up; the portal had a strong suction to it. He lost his footing and fell. Slowly getting sucked in, Loki tried frantically grabbing something to hold onto but to no avail. The portal sucked in Loki and sent him to Midgard.

xxxx

Chapter 1

Something went wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

He woke up in a dank alley, surrounded by plastic bags filled with waste. It smelled terrible where he laid. His almost nude body was covered in dirt and these obnoxious buzzing things flew around his head, landing in random places on his body. He stood, dazed and confused. It all felt like an odd dream to him; as if something was missing, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. A sharp pain formed on his temples, he stumbled over to a wall to support himself. "I need help." he thought aloud.

It was dark, most likely very early morning. The sky gradually started getting lighter, turning into a pale shade of grey. He walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, not noticing the jogger headed straight for him. "Oof! Ouch… Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, are you hurt? I didn't see you standing there, I'm so clumsy…" the woman helped the estranged man up. "I think I'll be alright… Accidents happen." he brushed himself off and looked at the woman with a smile and slight laugh. "Do you mind me asking why you have barely any clothes on?" the woman asked quizzically. He had almost forgotten, "Oh, well… to tell you the truth, I honestly don't know why. Could you help me? Find some clothes and such?" he asked as if this has happened before. Surprised, she kindly accepted, "But, I don't know your name… I'm Crissie by the way. What's yours?" He stiffened, _what was his name? _He searched his brain for anything related to a name or alias. "I-I… uh, I don't know exactly…" he scratched his head and looked away in embarrassment. What man doesn't even know his own name? "Well, until you remember it, we can come up with one. Come with me, I'll take you back to my apartment."

As they were walking, she asked him about what he did remember about himself. He told her of how he woke up in the alley with no memory. "And then, here we are. Where exactly are we?" he asked, completely serious. "We are in wonderful New York City." she replied with a smile. "This is the first I've heard of it. What's it like here?" he asked intrigued. "Pretty flashy if you go to Times Square, but we're right outside of that. It's like any other place really," Crissie answered, "Ope! Here we are, home sweet home." "Wow, this is a huge building! You've got it all to yourself?" he asked excitedly. "No no silly, I only have one little part of it. It has an amazing view of the city!" she said opening the door. "Oh, that's still interesting, I guess." he replied quietly. As they waited for the elevator to take them to the 10th floor, Crissie started thinking of a name to call her new friend by. "Hmm, what about Peter?" she said looking at him. "Pardon?" "For your name, how about Peter?" "I don't like it, it doesn't feel right." He said. "Well, what do you want your name to start with?" she asked, thinking hard. "Um, a 'T'. I quite like T's." he said, narrowing it down. "Okay then! T names, T names, T names… Terry?" They stepped onto the elevator and presses the '10' button. "No." "Theodore!" "Nah." "Ted?" "Ehh, more creative or interesting" "Tyler?" "Ew." "You think of one then!" "Hmm, Thomas? Or Tom, for short." "That's a pretty good name. This is our floor by the way." "Alright then, Crissie, I am now Tom. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" he asked, proud of his new name. "Yes." Crissie blushed and stared down the long hallway. "1002, 1004, 1006, 1008, 1010… 1012. Finally, come in. Make yourself at home, Tom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here, take these. They look like they'd fit you. You can shower if you'd like." Crissie handed Tom a green v-neck t-shirt with boxers and a pair of jeans. "Thank you, whose are these? You didn't mention anyone else living with you." He asked as he took the clothes. There was something familiar about the green shirt, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Tom went to the bathroom to change and shower. Crissie stood by the door. "They're my brothers. Sometimes he stays for a day or two, or a month depending on how broke he is…" she answered with a slight tinge of anger in her voice. "Do you not enjoy your brothers company? You seem a little angry." He asked. "I do when he's sober. Shaun is usually a nice guy, loving older brother who protects his _wittle_ sister," she said, slightly mocking Shaun, "He'll call sometimes to drop by and see how I'm doing or on mandatory events like birthdays, Christmas and blah, blah, blah. But then there are the knocks on the door at 2 A.M. he's completely wasted and barely mumbles a word to me before he passes out on the couch. Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" she said, still aggravated.

"It's okay," he smiled and got out of the bathroom without a shirt on, "it sounded like you needed to get that out." Crissie blushed and turned away, "He's the only family I have left, so it's not like I can turn him away. I just wish he didn't live the way he did." "Have you voiced your concern to him?" Tom asked as he put his shirt on. "I've tried talking to him but he still treats me as his little sister, thinking he knows what's best. He's an arrogant fool." She replied; Tom got the message that she didn't want to talk about this anymore, so he changed the subject. "What day is it? I think I've lost track of time." The pink sky grew lighter and gradually turned into orange. "I believe its Sunday. It's also time for breakfast, are you hungry?" she asked looking through the fridge in the kitchen, "I've got eggs, cereal and I think we have pancake mix somewhere… Found it!" "I guess I'll have some of those pancake things, and some eggs?" Tom questioned his decision, _what's a pancake? _"Don't worry; I won't poison you or anything. I promise." She turned on the stove and asked, "How do you want your eggs?" "Cooked, preferably." He winked and replied wittily. "Smart ass, I'm making them scrambled whether you like it or not." She said laughing. It was the first time she'd laughed in over a year, Crissie looked at Tom. Why hadn't she noticed it before? He was different than most guys; his laugh was contagious, he acted like a gentleman since the moment they met and his eyes were this piercing green color that stood out against his pale complexion and dark hair. _Who IS this guy?_

Tom walked over to the sliding glass door to get on the balcony and looked down at the city awakening, the sun felt warm on his skin and there was a light breeze. Crissie finished whipping up breakfast and laid it down on the counter, she joined him, taking in the view. "It's nice, isn't it? I never get tired of watching the sun rise and set each day." She sighed, looking at him. "It's pretty spectacular, if I do say so myself." Tom locked eyes with Crissie before they both quickly looked away blushing. "B-breakfast is getting cold. Let's eat, I'm starving!" she rushed back inside with her head down, embarrassed. _What was that just now? You just met the guy 5 hours ago! I can't have feelings for him yet… can't I? _Crissie quickly ate her meal and put her dishes in the sink. "I'm still pretty tired, so I'm going to take a nap. You're welcome to watch TV or something?" "Thanks but I'm tired, so I think I'll just lie down for a minute." He replied yawning. "The couch is a pull out; I'll get some pillows for you. Do you think you'll need a blanket?" Crissie asked heading down the hall way. "I don't think so. Thanks for everything." Tom replied with a sleepy smile. She handed him the pillows and went to her room.

xxxx

"What the heck am I doing? I let a complete stranger into my house and now _he's sleeping on my couch!_ He could be a serial killer or a rapist for all I know! He doesn't seem like one though… I mean he's funny, mysterious, cute and tall…" Crissie thought aloud to herself, slightly getting carried away, "Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of this." She crawled into bed with a smile, falling asleep instantly.

_She was lying on her back in the park under a large oak tree on a blanket. She sighed, looking up at the blue cloudless sky; turning onto her side, she looked at the man sitting next to her. Tom. He was finishing off the bunch of grapes he had on his plate, he looked at her, smiling, grapes filling his mouth. "Fo you ant won?" Tom asked. She sat up and opened her mouth, wordlessly asking for a grape. He swallowed what he had in his mouth before plucking a grape off of the bunch and feeding it to her. He laughed and said "You're so cute when you do that." He put down the plate and turned to face her; Tom cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her._

Their lips barely touched each other as she was woken up by a yell. She sat up quickly, and adjusted to the light streaming in through the window. She walked out of her room to see what rudely interrupted her nice dream. "Hey, are you alright? I heard you yell." She asked groggily. Tom jumped when she spoke, "Y-yeah, I think so. Just a bad dream I think." He said, running his shaky fingers through his hair. She walked over to the pull out and sat down next to him, "It'll be okay. Tell me about it." She said soothingly. He relaxed and started telling her about the dream.

_Anger. Jealousy. That's all he felt. The images passed through so quickly he couldn't get a good look at any of them. Then it stopped, he saw himself standing in a large golden dome wearing an odd green and gold outfit staring intently at a large blonde man who wore red and silver clothing and held a large hammer. "Hello? What's going on?" he asked but it seemed they couldn't hear him, so he just watched._

_ "Fight me! You coward!" the man in green yelled. The man in red threw his hammer at the other man with such might that he hit a third man dressed in gold armor, the two hit a large pole that opened some sort of portal within the dome. The man in green tried getting up but only to lose his footing and fall, "Noooo!" he yelled getting pulled into the portal. Tom felt the pain of going through the portal; he didn't realize he screamed out loud until he was sitting up in bed, sweating. _

"And then here we are." He said looking down with a sigh of relief. Crissie looked at him and put her hand on top of his. "That's an odd dream; do you think it meant anything?" "Well, I don't have the slightest clue if it does or not. I just hope I won't have another nightmare like that again. Did you have a dream?" he asked avoiding the subject of his dream. She blushed thinking about her dream, "Uh, no. I don't really remember it… Do you wan-" There was a loud knock on the door, "Crissie? Are you home? Crissie!" The voice sounded urgent and slightly worried. "Oh God. Why right now?" She said walking towards the door. She hesitated before opening it slightly, "Shaun, what are you doing here? Oh no, are you crying?" she asked curiously. "Well, something happened, something really bad. Can I come in?" Shaun asked, wiping away his tears. "Sure… I didn't know you were coming over so…" She opened the door widely to let her brother in. "I know I should have called or someth- Who is that?" Shaun asked glaring at the man sitting on his sisters' couch with his blue, teary eyes. "Oh, hi. I'm Tom, a friend of Crissie's. You must be her brother, Shaun." Tom stood up extending a hand to Shaun. "Ohhhhh, you two are 'friends'. I get it." Shaun took Toms hand firmly and looked at him, winking. "Oh shut up! We really are just friends," Crissie said punching his arm, "didn't you have something important to tell me?" "Oh yeah, well you remember Rose right?" Shaun asked. "Yes, your supermodel fiancé, blah blah blah, what about her?" She replied mockingly. "Well, Ms. Know It All, her parents got hurt in a car crash yesterday trying to get to New York for the wedding and so she cancelled everything until further notice. We were supposed to get married IN TWO DAYS." Shaun replied hysterically. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked hugging him. "I don't know, she went to go stay with her sister back in Florida and she hasn't returned any of my calls. What am I going to do?" He was shaking and went to go sit down on a chair. Crissie had no idea what to do; she looked at Tom, who was awkwardly standing in the kitchen drinking water, to see if he knew what to do. He mouthed _I'm sorry _to her, but that's about all he could do to help. She tried to think of a plan when she got an idea, "Go with her, she needs you right now. I know she does," Crissie said sternly, "We're getting you a plane ticket right now." "Right now? Oh okay, um I have my wallet right here. She left this morning and she'll probably get there in a couple hours." Shaun took his wallet out of his pocket and followed Crissie into her bedroom to use the computer.

Tom filled his glass with more water and went to put the couch back together. Suddenly, he got an excruciating headache and dropped his glass. _He saw himself talking to an old man with an eye patch, "I must tell you something, before it's too late. You aren't… you aren't my real son. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." The old man must have been his father, his expression was sad but it seemed that he was prepared for this reaction from his son. "What? I knew I was different from my brother but not even related? I can't believe you kept this from me!" he was yelling at his father with a heartbreaking expression, tears ready to burst from his eyes. But he was a tough man, he hasn't cried since he was born. _It was over quickly and Tom found himself crouching on the floor with his hands covering his head. He touched his cheek. For the first time in his life he was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry this took me so long to update! Thank you for the reviews/favorites! I appreciate them. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Is everything alright in there? I heard something break." Crissie asked shouting from the next room. Tom regained his composure and replied "Y-yes, I just accidently dropped my mug. Sorry." "It's okay, don't worry about it. Accidents happen." She said. As Tom cleaned up the shards of his mug, he thought about what just happened. _Did I know that man? He was wearing such odd clothing… and apparently I'm adopted. But it seems like there's more to it than that. I don't think I'll tell Crissie about it just yet._

"Would you like to come with us Tom?" Crissie asked while grabbing her purse and keys. "To where, might I ask?" Tom asked throwing away what was left of his shattered mug. "Well we got my brother a ticket to go to see his fiancé, so I'm dropping him off at the airport." She looked at Tom awaiting his answer, "Sure, I'd like to go." He started towards the door to hold it open for Crissie and Shaun and so, they were on their way.

xxxx

After dropping off Shaun, the two had some time to kill before they had to get back to the apartment for the night. "Would you like to do anything?" She asked waiting for the red light to change. "Uh…" Tom didn't know what to say since he's never been to New York. "Oh, that's right. I forgot about the whole memory loss thing. Since its past lunch but not late enough for dinner, want to go to a café?" "Sure," Tom said, "that sounds good." The light changed to green and Crissie drove to the nearest café. "Are you alright? If you don't mind me asking. You seem a little different since this morning after your nightmare..." Crissie touched his arm and looked at him, "you can talk to me if you want." Tom wanted to tell her, he really did, but with what he remembered he would sound crazy. "I… I don't think you'd particularly… understand what I would say. Even I myself don't understand it." "Try me, I'm all ears." Crissie said handing him a scone and a brown drink that she said was a 'frappuccino'. "Are you sure? It's some pretty weird stuff…" Tom said hesitantly, "My middle name is weird!" Crissie jokingly exclaimed. "Alright then, I'll tell you. So this morning, when I dropped my mug, I had a flashback; apparently I'm adopted, and I have a brother. But I felt so much betrayal and hatred toward my 'father' that it seemed like we never got along in the first place and hearing this news basically made all hell break lose. That man though, he looked…" Tom stopped talking and looked down at his hands, "He looked what, Tom?" Crissie asked quietly, "He looked like he was dying, or very ill, and I don't know why I didn't care about that. I didn't offer him any help or support in the matter." Tom finished, "I'm so sorry. But on a positive note, you're putting your past together! That's a good thing, right?" Crissie added hopefully, "Yeah I guess so," He smiled and started munching in his scone.

The drive to the apartment seemed a lot longer than he remembered. "Are we going somewhere? I think the ride to the airport was much shorter than this," Tom was confused and looked around for anything familiar, "Oh, well I thought we'd do something fun, you know, to get our minds off of such depressing topics. We're going to have a picnic under the stars!" Crissie said smiling. She pulled the car over and parked right next to a big open field, she popped open the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a basket. Tom stepped out of the car, amazed by how well you could see the stars in this one area, even with the city lights in the background. Crissie set up the picnic and gestured to Tom to sit down. "Let's eat! Or talk, or whatever." She reached into the basket, pulled out two sandwiches and offered one to Tom. "It's ham and cheese, hope you don't mind," Crissie said through a mouthful. "Sounds delicious!" Tom took a big bite of the sandwich and chewed with a smile. _She looked so beautiful, he thought, the moonlight was hitting her face just perfectly as she was gazing up at the stars with her head in the clouds. _It was as if she could read his mind, she looked over at him as happy as can be. A hair fell in her face and he moved in to brush it away, his fingers bushing lightly over her soft cheek. "You're so beautiful, Crissie," He said getting closer to her. Crissie looked into his beautiful eyes and went speechless, she opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Tom's lips upon hers. Her eyes fluttered close and she put her hand on his arm, wishing that this perfect moment would never end.


End file.
